Y tu te vas
by Made Ai
Summary: En la forma que se encuentran y se enamoran Kaoru y Kenshin en la era Tokaugawa cuando el todavia era Battosai el destajador, espero que les guste y porfavor dejen rewiev


Y tu te vas Por: Ai-chan 

Un joven pelirrojo caminaba tranquilamente en la oscura noche por una calle de la ciudad de Kyoto, cuando escucha el grito de una mujer y va rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese grito para ver que sucedía, cuando llego hasta ese lugar observo a un hombre que amenazaba con una espada a una joven, el joven pelirrojo al ver eso saca su espada para defender a la indefensa jovencita.

J. Pelirrojo: Déjala en paz.

El hombre y la joven al escucharlo lo voltean a ver.

Hombre: ¿Y que si no lo hago?, ¿me vas a matar?.

J. Pelirrojo: Si.

Hombre: No me hagas reír.

El hombre se lanza a atacar al joven, pero el fácilmente lo esquiva y se pone atrás de el, el hombre se sorprende al ver el ágil movimiento del joven.

Hombre: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?.

J. Pelirrojo: Prepárate a morir.

Hombre: No, por favor no me mates.

Pero el joven no lo escucha y cuando esta a punto de matarlo.

La Joven: Espera, no lo mates.

El joven se detiene al escucharla y el hombre sale corriendo, ante esto el joven la voltea a ver.

J. Pelirrojo: ¿Por qué me detuviste?.

La Joven: Por que no vale la pena que lo mates.

El joven no responde ante ese comentario.

La Joven: Gracias por haberme salvado de ese hombre.

J. Pelirrojo: Nada mas te salve por que no me gusta ver que le hagan daño a la gente indefensa.

La Joven: Pero de todos modos gracias.

J. Pelirrojo: ¿Y por que te quería matar?.

La Joven: No estoy muy segura, creo que por que mi papa en el pasado le hizo algo y el se quería desquitar conmigo, pero no se que le habrá hecho como para que el aya intentado matarme, a todo esto te podía pedir un favor.

J. Pelirrojo: ¿Cuál?.

La Joven: Me podrías acompañar a mi casa, es que me da miedo irme sola.

J. Pelirrojo: Esta bien.

Después de un rato que caminaron, la joven se paro enfrente de una casa algo grande.

La Joven: Aquí es, esta es mi casa, no quieres pasar a tomar un te, para que descanses un poco por todo lo que caminamos.

J. Pelirrojo: No... me tengo que ir.

La Joven: Hay no seas tan seco, ven entra

Después de decir eso la joven jala al j. Pelirrojo hacia dentro de la casa, y el joven no tuvo mas remedio que entrar y quedarse un rato. Ya que entran a la casa, llegan a la sala donde esta una mesa.

La Joven: Si quieres siéntate aquí, yo en un momento regreso voy a preparar el te.

El joven no contesta y ella se va a preparar el te, ya cuando llega con el te.

La Joven: Aquí esta el te.

La joven le da el te al J. Pelirrojo y ella se sienta al otro lado de la mesa con el suyo.

La Joven: A todo esto no te he preguntado tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?.

J. Pelirrojo: Kenshin Himura.

La Joven: Yo me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, tienes un nombre bonito.

Kenshin no contesta ante ese comentario, toma un poco de te y en cuanto lo prueba lo escupe.

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa?.

Ella también prueba el te y pone una cara de asco.

Kaoru: Hay que malo me salió, lo siento es que no cocino muy bien.

Kenshin: .........

Kaoru: Eres muy callado.

Kenshin: .........

Kaoru: Ya que veo que no quieres hablar, ¿no quieres algo mas?.

Kenshin: No, ya me tengo que ir.

Kaoru: ¿Ya?, que rápido, pero ni modo, gracias por todo y cuando quieras venir, puedes venir esta es tu casa (que se me hace que ya le gusto).

Ya cuando están afuera, Kaoru esta despidiendo a Kenshin.

Kaoru: Adiós, hasta la próxima.

Y ve como Kenshin se aleja y desaparece entre la oscuridad.

Kaoru: Espero volver a verte.

Y claro que lo va a volver a ver por que sino no tendría chiste este fic.

Pasaron 2 semanas, era de noche, Kaoru estaba en su casa cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta.

Kaoru: ¿Quien será a esta hora?.

Cuando abre la puerta ve a alguien tirado en el piso.

Kaoru: Kenshin, ¿pero que te paso?.

Kaoru corre hacía  a el lo carga a como puede, lo lleva hacia adentro de la casa, ya adentro de la casa Kaoru observa la herida que Kenshin tiene al costado derecho.

Kaoru: Esta algo profunda la herida, te tengo que vendar por que estas perdiendo mucha sangre, ¿pero quien te hizo eso?.

Kenshin: Unos tipos que me atacaron.

Kaoru: ¿Y por que te atacaron?.

Kenshin: No se.

Ya que Kaoru le curo y vendo la herida.

Kaoru: ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Kenshin: Con dolor y muy débil.

Kaoru: Es lógico por que perdiste mucha sangre, pero tienes que descansar por lo menos dos semanas para que te cures totalmente, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, para que descanses hasta que te cures.

Kenshin: No puedo me tengo que ir.

Kaoru: Por favor quédate, déjame pagarte el favor que te debo (pretextos ~.^)

Kenshin no esta muy convencido de eso, pero acepta por que ocupa estar un lugar para descansar y que no lo encuentren, y de ese lugar no sabe nadie.

Kaoru: Pero no te preocupes, yo no voy a cocinar, todos los días viene una amiga a cocinar, por que como yo no cocinó muy bien ella me ayuda, pero ya duérmete que tienes que descansar, yo también me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente tocan a la puerta, Kaoru va a abrir.

Kaoru: Hola Tae, buenos días

Tae: Hola Kaoru

Cuando Tae llega ve a Kenshin sentado junto a la mesa.

Tae: ¿Quién es él?

Kaoru: El es Kenshin, del que te platique la otra vez, que me salvo de un tipo que me quería matar.

Tae: Aaaah, es mas guapo de lo que me habías platicado

Kaoru: Vamos te lo presento... Kenshin, ella es mi amiga, la que me ayuda a cocinar... su nombre es Tae

Kenshin: ...

Kaoru: A horita venimos, vamos a ir a preparar el desayuno, vamos Tae

Ya en la cocina

Tae: ¿Por qué está aquí?

Kaoru: Es que ayer llego herido por que unos tipos lo atacaron y se va a quedar un tiempo aquí para descansar mientras se recupera, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el después de que me ayudó.

Tae: Que suerte tienes.

Pasa una hora.

Kaoru: Ya está el desayuno.

Después de que sirven la comida y comen.

Tae: Bueno Kaoru, ya me tengo que ir

Kaoru: Está bien, adiós.

Tae: Adiós

Ya cuando Tae se fue Kaoru y Kenshin se quedan solos.

Kaoru: ¿Te gusto el desayuno?.

Kenshin: Si, si quieres yo puedo hacer la comida para que tu amiga no este viniendo todo el día a hacer la comida.

Kaoru: ¿Tu cocinas?.

Kenshin: Si.

Kaoru: Pero si todavía estas lastimado.

Kenshin: Ya me siento mejor.

Kaoru: Pues entonces le voy a decir a Tae para qué ya no venga a hacer la comida, bueno ya me tengo que ir.

Kenshin: ¿a dónde vas?.

Kaoru: A trabajar.

Kenshin: ¿Y en que trabajas?.  

Kaoru: En una tienda vendiendo cosas, vengo a la tarde.

Kaoru se va y cuando vuelve.

Kaoru: Kenshin ya llegue ¿dónde estas?.

Kenshin: Estoy en la cocina.

Kaoru: ¿Que haces?

Kenshin: La comida, ya esta lista.

Kaoru: Déjame ayudarte a servir.

Ya que están en la mesa, Kaoru prueba la comida.

Kaoru: Esta muy buena, cocinas mejor que yo T-T

Kenshin: .............

Ya que terminan de comer.

Kaoru: A por cierto ya te tengo que cambiar las vendas.

Kenshin se quita el GI, Kaoru se sonroja un poco al ver desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba a Kenshin.

Kenshin: ¿Qué pasa?.

Kaoru: Nada, déjame ir por las vendas, a horita vuelvo.

Ya cuando vuelve con las vendas y se las esta cambiando a Kenshin, Kenshin se le queda viendo, Kaoru se da cuenta.

Kaoru: ¿Qué me ves?.

Kenshin: Nada.

Kaoru: Bueno ya esta.

Kaoru y Kenshin se quedan callados un rato.

Kaoru: ¿Tu no tienes familia?

Kenshin: No, soy huérfano desde niño.

Kaoru: Que coincidencia, yo también.

Kenshin: ..............

En ese momento se escucha que tocan a la puerta, Kaoru va a abrir.

Kaoru: Sanosuke.

Sano: Hola Jo-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Kaoru: ¿Pero que haces aquí?, ¿que no andabas de viaje?.

Sano: Si pero te extrañe mucho y por eso volví, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?.

Kaoru: Claro.

Sano ve a Kenshin que estaba sentado junto a la mesa.

Sano: ¿Quién es el?.

Kaoru: A el es un amigo que se esta quedando en mi casa.

Sano: ¿Y eso por que?

Kaoru: Eso es una larga historia, luego te cuento, pero déjame los presento, el se llama Kenshin y el Sanosuke.

Sano: (Pensando) este sujeto no me da buena espina y menos que aya estado viviendo con mi Jo-chan.

Kaoru: Pero cuéntame ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?.

Sano: Pues he estado en muchos lugares peleando con diferentes hombres pero nadie me gana ya sabes que yo soy muy fuerte y después me quede viviendo un buen tiempo en Tokio pues ahí vivía antes de venirme para acá.

Kaoru: Tu no cambias siempre peleando con los demás.

Sano: Jo-chan ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el?.

Kaoru: Kenshin.

Sano: Oye Kenshin y tu ¿a que te dedicas?.

Kenshin: Trabajaba en una casa de huéspedes pero ya no por que estoy viviendo aquí.

Sano: ¿haciendo que?

Kenshin: Cocinando.

Kaoru: Con razón cocinas tan bien.

Sano: Y eso te cae como anillo al dedo, por eso de que tu cocinas horrible.

Kaoru al oír eso le da un golpe en la cabeza a Sano.

Kaoru: Cállate no tienes que decir eso, si cocinó horrible, pero bien que te comías todo.

Sano: hay mi cabeza, si me lo comía pero para no hacerte el fuchi.

Sano observa a Kenshin que esta viendo a Kaoru.

Sano: (Pensando) este tipo no me cómbense, se trae algo raro con mi Jo-chan la ve de una manera muy extraña, mejor le hago ver que ella es mía para que no se ande haciendo ilusiones.

Sano se acerca mucho a Kaoru.

Sano: Jo-chan ¿y que has hecho todo este tiempo sin mi? ¿no me extrañaste?.

Kaoru: Si.

Sano: No me das un beso de bienvenida.

Kaoru: Sano que cosas dices.

Sano: Por favor.

Kaoru: Esta bien, pero nomas por que hace mucho que no te veía.

Cuando Kaoru le va a dar un beso en la mejilla a Sano, Sano se voltea y le da un beso en la boca, y al momento que se besan sano la abraza, Kaoru se sorprende ante esto, Kenshin que estaba viendo no le gusto mucho que digamos, se para y se va con una cara de pocos amigos.

Sano: (Pensando), ja, ja trágate esa tonto.

Ya que Sano suelta a Kaoru. Kaoru le da un golpe (se lo va a acabar).

Kaoru: Óyeme... ¿que te pasa?, ¿por qué hiciste eso?, bien sabes que lo nuestro ya paso y no quiero que vuelva a pasar tu y yo somos amigos y nada mas.

Sano: hayayayayay mi cabecita, es que no pude aguantar la tentación, además que yo todavía te amo.

Kaoru: ¿Que ya no te acuerdas que tu fuiste el que me engaño con otra?

Sano: Si ya se, pero eso fue un error que he pagado muy caro mi Jo-chan

Kaoru: Pues ni modo ahora te aguantas, además yo ya quiero a otro.

Sano: ¿A quien? ¿es acaso ese que ha estado viviendo aquí?.

Kaoru: Y que si es el, eso no te importa.

Sano: Claro que me importa por que yo todavía te amo y no te voy a perder.

Kaoru: Ya te dije que no y no quiero que me sigas molestando con eso.

Sano: Esta bien (pensando) pero no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que me vuelvas a querer ese tonto no me va a arrebatar tu amor.

Kaoru se va y va hasta donde esta Kenshin en su habitación.

Kaoru: ¿por que te fuiste así?.

Kenshin: No me gusta estorbar.

Kaoru: Lo dices por lo que paso, eso no fue nada, el solo estaba jugando.

Kenshin: ¿qué? A el le gusta jugar con eso.

Kaoru: ..............

En eso se escucha un grito de Sano.

Sano: Kaoru, ven, te necesito, ven pronto.

Kaoru sale par a ver que es lo que quiere Sano.

Kaoru: ¿Qué quieres?.

Sano: Nada, solo quería ver lo hermosa que eres mi Jo-chan.

Kaoru: (sonrojada) no sigas.

Sano: Pues si es la verdad, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto.

Mientras tanto Kenshin que estaba observando todo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Kenshin: (En voz baja) Ese tipo ya me esta cayendo gordo.

Al día siguiente, Sano llega con un ramo de flores enorme, y se lo da a Kaoru.

Sano: Flores para la flor mas bella.

Kaoru: Pero Sano ¿de donde sacaste para comprar las flores?.

Sano: Eso no importa, si son para ti, ago lo que sea para conseguir.

en la noche cuando Sano va caminando solo por la calle de repente se le aparece Kenshin con la espada en las manos.

Kenshin: Ya me tienes arto (mas bien celoso), será mejor que dejes en paz a Kaoru con todos tus regalitos y otras cosas, por que sino te las veras conmigo.

Sano: Pues fíjate que no te tengo miedo.

Kenshin: Pues ya sabes.

Kenshin se va de ahí.

Sano: (Pensando) quien será ese tipo, parece que es muy hábil con la espada, será mejor que lo investigue, no vaya a ser que sea peligroso para Kaoru.

Después de un rato en la casa de Kaoru (Sano no esta).

Kenshin: Kaoru ¿qué sientes por Sano?.

Kaoru: Amistad.

Kenshin: ¿Y por mi?

Kaoru: Por que me preguntas eso.

Kenshin se acerca a Kaoru, Kaoru esta de espaldas y Kenshin atrás de ella, acerca su cara al oído de Kaoru.

Kenshin: Por que quiero saber, si tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

Kaoru: ¿Y que sientes por mi?.

Kenshin: No se como pero me enamore de ti como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Kaoru se voltea y queda frente a Kenshin.

Kaoru: Enserio me amas.

Kenshi: Si.

Kaoru: Yo también te amo.

Kaoru y Kenshin se besan en la boca al principio con timidez por ser la primera vez pero luego apasionadamente, cuando se separan un momento para respirar.

Kaoru: Me haces tan feliz Kenshin.

Kenshin: Y tu a mi.

Y se vuelven a besar, Kenshin va bajando lentamente sus manos para tocar lo que nunca un hombre había tocado antes, pero antes de seguir pero antes de seguir se detiene un poco y la ve a los ojos.

Kenshin: puedo seguir.

Kaoru lo ve y asiente con la cabeza y Kenshin sigue con su recorrido al llegar a la cintura empieza a quitarle el kimono y descubre su hermoso cuerpo ya cuando esta totalmente desnuda Kenshin la observa y se da cuenta que el cuerpo de Kaoru es tan hermoso como el se había imaginado, luego Kaoru le quita el GI y el hakama ya cuando el esta total mente desnudo igual que ella, Kaoru se sonroja por que ella nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, entonces Kenshin sigue en lo que se había quedado, en recorrer el cuerpo de Kaoru con sus manos y también con sus labios, después de que el termino de hacer eso ella hace lo mismo y de ahí hicieron lo que ya todos sabemos que sigue después. A la mañana siguiente los dos están dormidos en el cuarto de Kaoru, ella se levanta y contempla por unos instantes a Kenshin, después lo despierta.

Kaoru: Kenshin, despierta.

Cuando Kenshin despierta.

Kenshin: ¿Por que me despiertas?, ya te vas a levantar, si estoy muy a gusto aquí contigo.

Kaoru: Es que nos tenemos que levantar y vestirnos, por que Sano no tarda en llegar y ya vez como es ni toca antes de entrar y nos puede ver así.

Kenshin: Otra vez ese.

Kaoru: Además ya quiero desayunar, tengo mucha hambre, ayer ya no cené por tu culpa.

Kenshin: ¿Y que? ¿te arrepientes?.

Kaoru: Claro que no.

Kenshin: además anoche si cenaste.

Kaoru: Si pero no comida precisamente.

Kenshin: ¿Y no te gusto?.

Kaoru: Que preguntitas haces, pues si.

Ya que están vestidos.

Kaoru: Kenshin ¿me podrías hacer un favor?.

Kenshin: Si ¿cuál?.

Kaoru: Podrías ir a comprar tofu.

Kenshin: Si a horita vuelvo.

Kenshin se va y en cuanto se va llega Sano.

Sano: Kaoru te tengo que decir algo que no te va a gustar nada.

Kaoru: ¿Qué cosa?.

Sano: El tal Kenshin no trabajaba de cocinero como nos había dicho sino de asesino.

Kaoru: ¿Qué estas diciendo?.

Sano: Y eso no es todo, aparte es Hitokiri Battosai.

Kaoru: ¿Qué? ¿Battosai?, no puede ser, esas son puras mentiras tuyas nada mas para separarme de Kenshin.

Sano: No, te lo juro que es la verdad, por eso la vez que llego lastimado no era por que lo atacaron unos tipos nada mas por que si sino que estaba peleando por que el los quería matar y ellos lo hirieron.

Kaoru: No, no lo puedo creer, Kenshin no puede ser un asesino.

Kaoru comienza a llorar y se abraza a Sano.

Sano: Te lo juro que es la verdad, por eso no llegue a dormir por que lo estaba investigando.

Kaoru: (todavía llorando) ¿y tu por que lo estabas investigando?.

Sano: Por que ayer en la noche el me amenazo con la espada, que sino te dejaba en paz lo iba a pagar.

Kaoru: Kenshin un asesino, y eso es cierto yo no puedo seguir con el, yo no puedo estar con un asesino, vamonos Sano, vamonos de aquí no quiero verlo aunque me duela el alma no puedo seguir con el.

Sano: Esta bien. Pues vamonos a Tokio aya tengo una casa.

Kaoru: Si, pero vamonos antes de que llegue, nada mas déjame agarrar unas cosas.

Ya que se están yendo.

Kaoru: Adiós Kenshin, adiós para siempre.

Kaoru comienza a llorar de nuevo y se alejan de ahí Kaoru muy triste y Sano en parte feliz por que ya no va a estar con Kenshin y en otra no por que Kaoru esta sufriendo mucho.

Ya cuando Kenshin llega con el tofu.

Kenshin: Kaoru ya llegue, me tarde mucho por que había mucha gente, Kaoru, ¿dónde estas?.

Kenshin la busca por toda la casa y no la encuentra ni tampoco ve a Sano va al cuarto de Kaoru y ve que no están sus cosas y después va al de Sano y tampoco ve nada.

Kenshin: ¿dónde estas Kaoru? ¿por qué te fuiste?.

Sale de la casa a buscar a Kaoru por todos lados, a la casa de Tae y de todos sus amigos, por todas partes y no la encuentra y decide regresar a la casa de Kaoru para ver si volvió y cuando regresa se da cuenta que no ha regresado y que se fue para siempre.

Kenshin: ¿Por que Kaoru?, ¿por qué me dejaste Kaoru?, ¿por qué? Si yo te amo tanto.

Se deja caer al suelo de rodillas y comienza a pegarle al piso y comienza a llorar.

Kenshin: ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿por qué? Kaoru

Un rato después tirado en la casa (por que a Kenshin le pego un ataque de histeria y tiro todo).

Kenshin: Kaoru te has ido y contigo te has llevado lo poco que quedaba de mi.

Si es que te he fallado dime como y cuando ha sido,

Si es que te has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido,

No habrá nadie que te amara, así como yo te puedo amar,

Y ahora tu te vas, así como si nada,

Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada,

Y tu te vas y yo, que me pierdo entre la nada,

Donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas,

Y tu te vas,

Por mas que busco no encuentro razón,

Por mas que intento no puedo olvidar,

Eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazón,

Y tu te vas,

Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada,

Y tu te vas.

Kenshin al no tener ya nada mas que hacer en esa casa que le trae tantos recuerdos (ni tantos por que no vivió mucho ahí).

Un año después.

En una de las tantas veces que mandan a Kenshin a matar a alguien, lo mandaron a Tokio a hacer un "trabajito", Kenshin caminaba por una de las tantas calles de Tokio, cuando de repente ve a una persona que el conoce muy bien, Kenshin se acerca un poco mas a esa persona para estar totalmente seguro de que es la que el cree que es y no equivocarse y cuando la ve de mas cerca se da cuenta que si es.

Kenshin: ¿Kaoru?.

Kaoru voltea al oír que le hablaban y cuando ve quien es se queda inmóvil y en cuanto recupera la movilidad sale corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, Kenshin ante esto el también corre para alcanzarla, después de tanto tiempo de no verla y de no saber por que se fue a si como así no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, no otra vez, y como ya todos sabemos que Kenshin es mucho mas rápido que Kaoru la alcanza y la sujeta del brazo deteniéndola y cuando la agarra, la sujeta muy bien para que no escape y la lleva a un callejón que estaba ahí seca para hablar mejor sin que la gente los este viendo.

Kenshin: Ahora si no te me vas a escapar, me debes muchas explicaciones.

Kaoru: Suéltame, déjame ir.

Kenshin: No, no lo voy a hacer hasta que me respondas por que te fuiste sin decirme nada. 

Kaoru comienza a llorar.

Kaoru: Suéltame, me estas lastimando.

Kenshin: Contéstame o si no.

Kaoru: ¿o si no qué? ¿me vas a matar?, Battosai.

Kenshin al oír eso se queda paralizado de la sorpresa y la suelta, pero ella no escapa.

Kenshin: ¿y tu como lo supiste?.

Kaoru: Sano me lo dijo, te estuvo investigando por que lo amenazaste.

Kenshin: Ese maldito.

Kaoru: Si ese maldito, es mi amigo como te atreviste a amenazarlo.

Kenshin: Es que estaba celoso y no te quería perder.

Kaoru: No tenias que hacer eso, ¿que no confías en ti? Como para amenazarlo.

Kenshin: .................

Kaoru: Y esa no fue la razón por la que me fui sino por que eres un asesino y además me lo ocultaste a mi que dices amarme.

Kenshin: Es que al principio no te dije para que no me tuvieras miedo pero después para que no te alejaras de mi como lo hiciste.

Kaoru: Pero el hecho es que eres un asesino, ya no quiero hablar mas, ya me voy.

Kenshin: No, por favor, perdóname, no te vallas otra vez, no me dejes solo, todo este tiempo que no has estado a mi lado he sido muy infeliz.

Kaoru: No te puedo perdonar.

Kenshin: Soy capaz de dejar de matar por ti, pero no me dejes.

Kaoru: No creo que dejes de matar, eres un asesino, no puedes cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Kenshin: Si puedo por que te amo, por ti puedo dejar de matar.

Kaoru: Además yo ya no te quiero, yo quiero a Sano.

Kenshin: Eso no es cierto, tu me amas a mi, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, esos ojos azules de los que me enamore.

Kaoru que estaba viendo a Kenshin de frente se voltea y le da la espalda.

Kaoru: Eso no es cierto, yo quiero a Sano.

Kenshin: Ya vez no me lo puedes decir de frente, yo se que todavía me amas y te lo voy a demostrar.

Kenshin agarra a Kaoru de los hombros y la voltea quedando los dos de frente, Kenshin la besa en los labios a lo cual Kaoru se resiste al principio pero después se rinde al beso, correspondiéndole a Kenshin, cuando se separan.

Kenshin: Ya vez, yo sabia que todavía me quieres, y ya no me lo puedes negar, lo supe por ese beso.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿no puedes dejar las cosas como estaban?.

Kenshin: No, por que yo no puedo vivir un día mas sin ti, este año que no estuviste conmigo se me hizo eterno.

Kaoru: Pero.

Kenshin: No digas nada mas, te prometo que ya no voy a volver a matar nunca mas.

Kaoru: ¿Enserio?.

Kenshin: Si, lo hago por ti, por que te amo.

Kaoru ya mas conforme al oír las palabras de Kenshin.

Kaoru: A mi también se me hizo eterno este año, ahora ya nunca me voy a volver a separar  de ti, nunca mas, por que ahora ya se que no volverás a matar, Kenshin te amo.

Kenshin: Y yo a ti.

Kenshin y Kaoru se abrazan y unen sus labios en un tierno beso para ya no separarse nunca mas.          

Fin


End file.
